


Fun Times

by Malakia



Series: Nothing but Porn (don't expect too much of a plot) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Implied/Referenced Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Obito is caught between heaven and hell. And he is very sure he never wants to leave.





	Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarcasm_no_Jutsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_no_Jutsu/gifts).



> This is all Rainbow's fault since she got me to write porn for the first time in _years_. Enjoy.

Obito felt like he was in an inferno. His skin was sticky and slick with sweat. His lips were dry and no amount of licking them would seem to work. His muscles ached from extrusion as his chest heaved. He was trapped, trapped in a position he would never thought he would be in- between heaven and hell. 

 

Below him, he could feel Hashirama's chest against his back and the arms that were tied behind him with Mokuton. Against his ear, the first Hokage's breath was hot and heavy, biting and kissing at it, as his large hands firmly held Obito's hips against his lap. It was so the Uchiha wouldn't squirm as the future second Hokage scissored Obito's ass around his older brother's cock. 

 

Tobirama was above both of them, kneeled between Obito's and Hashirama's spread legs. While his thin but strong fingers worked inside of Obito, his mouth was biting, licking, and sucking every inch of skin on the Uchiha's inner thighs.  _ All except where Obito wanted it the most. _

 

Obito wished he could scream at the white haired man but he was a right mess. He would barely form any words even if he wanted to. Crying and moaning is what he had been reduced to, ever since his lover's had taken their turns with his body and he had come more times than he could count. 

 

He also wished to see the display they looked like. But the blindfold  in place made it impossible. He only could enjoy the heightened sensations of each caress, kiss, bit, lick, touch- Oh GODS WHY WOULDN'T TOBIRAMA JUST HURRY UP!?!?! Could the man not  _ see _ he was already dying?

 

As he cried out, trying to lift his hips, Hashirama's grip forced him to stay put. "Hmmmmm," he hummed as he sucked on Obito's earlobe. He let go of it with a wet suck. "Tobi~ How much longer do you think you have to prepare Obito? He doesn't seem like he is going to last~" 

 

Obito wanted to curse at the other man but all he could do was sob in agreement.

 

Blessedly, Tobirama's mouth let up but his fingers continued to stretch out Obito's abused hole. "Just a bit longer." His voice serious as ever, but the Uchiha could hear the strain in it. 

 

As if to test it, Tobirama shoved the two sets of fingers inside of Obito all the way in until they were almost down to his knuckles. Obito tried out, tears escaping his eyes to be absorbed by the blindfold, and he trashed his head back and forth for the lack of unable to do anything else. 

 

He felt Tobirama's hot breath ghost over his sac and he  _ knew _ that the bastard was smirking. "When I am able to get three fingers in with each hand," the younger Senju continued casually, " _ then _ he will be ready."

 

"Hmmmm," Hashirama hummed again. One of his hands let go of Obito's hip and grasped the Uchiha's chin. He turned it until their mouths met in a languid and heated kiss. It did surprising wonders to ease Obito's body.

 

"You hear that, Love?" Hashirama asked when they parted, whispering it against his lips. His nose nuzzled Obito's cheek. "Just a bit longer. You're doing  _ so well _ for us. Can you hold on just a bit longer?"

 

Obito whimpered, more tears escaping his eyes, and he shook his head. Immediately he could feel Hashirama tense and Tobirama's fingers go still. 

 

"Obito?" Hashirama whispered. His hand took a firm hold on Obito's chin. "Obito, green, yellow, or red?" 

 

Obito just shook his head again as much as he could, because that is  _ not _ what he meant at all. 

 

"Obito," Tobirama warned, "use your words."

 

The Uchiha let out an amused sob, because that was just  _ cruel _ to ask him in this state. 

 

Hashirama's other hand came up and gently began stroking Obito's chest as the man hummed softly. It grounded Obito, brought him back to where he could control his breathing again and he could find the words to speak again. "Gr-green!" he gasped, "b-but going- going to come!"

 

Immediately Hashirama relaxed and Tobirama's fingers began moving again, although this time at a more gentle pace. "Is that so?" the younger Senju mused. 

 

There was quiet for a moment and Obito had no idea what his two lover's were up to.

 

Then he felt Hashirama's legs move up and out, until his feet were firmly planted on the bed.  But Tobirama hadn't removed his fingers. 

 

Obito's eyes widened behind the blindfold, coming to only one conclusion. "Oh-oh Go-gods please!" He wasn't sure if he was crying out because he wanted it or not. 

 

Hashirama's hands returned to Obito's hips, and the older man lifted them up before bringing Obito back down as his hips pushed up. 

 

Obito whined loudly, which turned into a sob when Hashirama did it again. "This good, baby?" Hashirama asked as he did it again and again with long and firm strokes. They were evenly paced so not to dislodge Tobirama's fingers which were  _ still _ opening him up.

 

"Or perhaps you need a bit more?" Tobirama asked with his mouth close to Obito's cock. 

 

The Uchiha wasn't sure what he meant by that until he felt the other tongue lick a trail right along the underside of his cock and then suck firmly at the head. Obito threw his head back as he cried out.

 

It was a double assault with Tobirama sucked on his dick while Hashirama bottomed out. Hot, wet, and tight met firm thrusts as he was still being fingered. It pulled him into two directions that he wasn't sure which one to turn to first. It was only made even worse with the fact that with Hashirama's grip on his hips, he could only just feel everything happening to him rather than participate in it. He was once again a incoherent mess. 

 

Hashirama's mouth began biting and sucking along his ear, neck, and shoulder. Tobirama's mouth was alternating between trying to suck Obito down to leaving a trail of licks and kisses on his cock and balls. Tobirama's fingers moved with purpose, stretching him further and deeper as Hashirama's cock brushed against them. It hurt but in the  _ best _ possible way.

 

The fire in his gut built and tightened. Burning brighter and brighter with each passing second. He wanted to move his hips. Wanted to ride Hashirama and Tobirama's fingers and buck into the younger Senju's mouth for all its worth. Wanted to touch his lover's and see their faces as they took him this way. He silently prayed that it would end and never stop at the same time. 

 

Then, a crock of Tobirama's fingers and Obito cried out until he was hoarse as he saw stars.

 

He thought he must have blacked out a second because the next thing he was aware of was Hashirama lowering their hips down. The first Hokage was whispering to Obito about how  _ well _ the he had done. How proud he and Tobirama were of him. It made Obito moan tiredly but a warm feeling filled his chest. 

 

Tobirama's fingers had been removed, leaving him wide and open. Those fingers were now brushing against Obito's inner thighs and along his hips in comfort as Hashirama's brushed along his chest. 

 

Obito was breathing heavy and he felt limbless. When he felt the blindfold being removed, he blinked and turned his head lifelessly to look up at Tobirama. 

 

The other man looked just as sweaty as Obito felt. His face, neck, and torso were flushed red as he panted softly. Red eyes scanned over Obito's face and the Uchiha could only smile dopily back in return. 

 

It made the younger Senju huff before he leaned forward and kissed Obito firmly on the lips. 

 

There was a disgruntled noise next to Obito's ear before another pair of lips invaded their kiss. But none of the men pulled away as they opened their mouths and their tongues and lips languidly met each others. 

 

When Tobirama pulled away, Obito turned his attention fully to Hashirama, who hummed in content. 

 

"Anija." Obito moaned in disappointment when the older Senju broke their kiss. He peeked one eye open to look at Tobirama too. 

 

The younger Senju looked amused as he lifted one fine eyebrow. "Obito is ready," he stated. "Do you think he would be up for more?"

 

Obito frowned as he turned his head to try and give the other man a glare. He didn't think he pulled it off because Tobirama just huffed at him while Hashirama giggled and wrapped his hands around the Uchiha's waist. 

 

"I am right  _ here _ you know," Obito grumbled. 

 

"Mmmmm," Tobirama agreed. "And also well fucked."

 

Hashirama laughed. Obito turned his head to the side and gently bit the man's chin in retaliation. "What my brother  _ means _ Obito," Hashirama giggled, "is that it sometimes takes you a moment to come back to your senses." 

 

His dark eyes were bright as he kissed Obito's cheek. "But since you  _ are _ here. Do you feel like being up for more?"

 

Obito's cheeks heated as he looked between his two lovers, both of them waiting on his answer. He couldn't help the little smile that crossed his lips, because he knew if he said he wasn't than both of them would be okay with it. 

 

He wiggled his hips, Hashirama's hard cock still inside of him. It made the older Senju groan and hold him tighter. 

 

Obito hummed as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "....I think I might have one more in me," he teased. He opened one eye. "Do you think you can get me there?"

 

There was a flash of light in both his lovers eyes, a challenge accepted. 

 

Tobirama's hands went to his thighs and pushed them apart. "I don't know...," he teased back, the tip of his cock brushing against Obito's hole.

 

"But we are more than willing to try," Hashirama finished in a whisper as his hands took hold of Obito's hips again. 

 

Obito just grinned.

 


End file.
